Power Pack Vol 1 19
| StoryTitle1 = Guess Who's Coming to Dinner? | Synopsis1 = This issue is about the Thanksgiving holiday even though it was published in February. The Power family is still upset because Margaret Power is still in the hospital and it is uncertain whether she will recover or not. But Katie's way of coping with her mom's condition is to secretly invite many of the Power Pack allies over for a Thanksgiving's Day feast. She's managed to trick her siblings into making enough food to feed an army which is approximately how many people Katie has invited. Several of the guests intend to watch the Thanksgiving's Day Parade before going to the party. Annalee decides to not allow Leech to attend with her and she locks him in a cabinet. James Power leaves to visit his wife in the hospital. Alex is taking his mom's condition the worst as he feels guilty, bitter and helpless. When Alex discovers Katie's secret party plans, he blows up at her. Katie runs off one way and Alex runs off the other. Julie and Jack try to catch up with Katie but can't find her. Alex bumps into Cloak and Dagger. Katie finds Franklin and Beta Ray Bill. Leech escapes the cabinet and catches up with Annalee but Annalee projects such hatred for Leech that several of the parade's balloon handlers let go of their balloon to chase Leech. The cable from one of these balloons catches a kid and starts dragging him along the ground. Julie and Jack notice the kid in trouble and respond and are joined by Kitty Pryde and Wolverine who also noticed. Katie sees the Mighty Mouse balloon, her mother's favorite. She steals the balloon in the chaos and Franklin winds up going with her although he has no idea what she's doing. Beta Ray Bill failed to notice because he was busy rescuing people. Alex, Cloak and Dagger notice Leech and Annalee and Alex know what caused all the chaos to begin with. They round up Annalee and Leech and teleport them away from the parade. Katie, thinking that no harm will come because Franklin did not have a "special dream", steers the balloon on a collision course with the hospital room where her mother rests. She hopes that seeing the Mighty Mouse balloon would help her mother recover. Beta Ray Bill catches up in time to prevent the collision. Annalee finally softens her heart toward Leech and everyone starts gathering at the Power house for Thanksgiving. Katie explains how she was thinking that, "... when you're miserable and alone ... it's better to be miserable and alone together! So I invited all the alone people we knew ..." To which Alex says, "... There's no reason we can't have a party ... as long as we're gonna be miserable about it!" This is followed by one of the sappiest and most touching Thanksgiving parties ever. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * ** ** * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * (briefly seen asleep in the hospital) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Thanksgiving